Split decisions
by Bookworm622
Summary: Troy's life is normal, for a captain of the basketball team, most popular person in his school and most wanted to be dated boy in East High however, it changed with one decision his mom left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Singing beer

The trip to the lodge, Jack Bolton decided, was a last resort to help their marriage. Diane and Jack had kept their troubles so hidden, not even Troy, their sixteen-year-old son saw the problem.

_Then again,_ mused Jack, _teenagers do not see much except what's in front of their face and sometimes not even that._

Sighing, he sipped his beer and looked at the living room. A cream-colored wall, with a couch and a table in front of their T.V, a nice room all and all except for the portraits that had been ripped from the walls and thrown at him during the fight and the empty beer cans that littered on the coffee.

The front door slammed shut and the sound of his son's footsteps coming toward the living room made Jack force a smile on his face.

"Hey D- wow what happened here?" Troy frowned from the doorway. Jack sighed and patted the cushion next to him.

"Sit down Troy," Jack said tiredly, dropping the smile. Troy sat down slowly, with a bewildered look on his handsome face.

"Dad where's Mom? I didn't see her-," Troy began at a fast pace but Jack held up his hand to silence his son.

"She left." The words hung in the room before Troy managed to say, "Why?"

"We've been having problems, son, and we didn't want to admit it until this afternoon."

"I-I well, Dad, I just want to say-," Troy tried to say something, but he failed to put his thoughts into words.

"Son, it'll be alright," Jack tried to put on a brave front; "We'll get through this. I won't be at school for a while, but the sub I have is good."

Troy nodded and got up.

"I've got to do some homework."

* * *

Hangovers weren't fun.

Jack rubbed his forehead and splashed water on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his tongue furry.

Taking a quick shower, he took the stairs slowly, hoping not to break his neck falling down them.

The smells of eggs and toast made his stomach churn with nausea and oddly anticipation.

_Maybe she came back!_ He thought happily. He, as casually as possible, walked through the kitchen door.

The sun came through the glass windows and shone on the cooker, who happened to not be his wife but his son.

"Morning Dad," Troy said. He wore a white shirt under a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

Jack mentally sighed and said aloud, jokingly, "What next? Singing in the Winter Musicale?"

Troy laughed. He took the pan off the burner and said, "Here's your breakfast Dad. I've got to go!"

Jack nodded to his son and took the eggs. He picked at them and glanced at the beer cans around the living room. An unopened one seemed to sing to him, "Come on Jack! It'll make you foorrgeeeetttt!"

Apparently, beer can sing but very off-key but it still seemed to work.

* * *

"21 bottles of beer on the wall," slurred Jack, trying to drink his beer, but having a problem. It wouldn't open.

"Why! Why can't I drink this!" He hit it against the table in frustration. "Stupid drink, doesn't work. Another thing that doesn't work is me- why didn't it work out Diane! I tried!"

"Dad?" said a hesitant voice from the doorway to the living room.

"Hey Troy! Look its Troy, my son!" Jack said loudly to the beer cans. The beer cans, rolled their 'eyes' and crossed their 'arms.'

"Uhh, Dad, maybe you should lay off the beer," Troy said hesitantly. He approached with caution but Jack held the last of his beer to his chest and eyed his son as if he were a predator.

"No! No! No!" Jack whimpered and pouted. If this situation were observed from an outsider, they would have thought the rolls of teen and parent had been reversed by some freak accident involving a mad scientist and lightning.

"Dad, give me the beer!"

"No!"

"Yes, you're hurting yourself!"

"NO!"

"Mom wouldn't want this!"

"NO! NO! NO! She doesn't care, she left me!" Jack panted, backing up into the wall while Troy approached his father. Jack felt his son hugging him and he leaned into his sons chest, tears flowing into his sons shirt. He dropped the beer can, letting it roll on the white carpet and he wrapped his arms around his son's waist and sobbed.

"Why did she leave me?"

"Its okay Dad, I'm here," Troy whispered.

* * *

Next morning Jack woke up with the same headache, however, instead of waking up alone, a body lay next to him in his bed. Jack looked blearily before realizing it was his son. He looked peaceful, lying next to him, with rumpled clothes and shaggy hair.

_Why was he here? _Jack thought as he brushed his son's hair out of his eyes and leaned against the backboard.

He furrowed his brow in thought as the memory came to him.

_ "NO! NO! NO! She doesn't care, she left me!" Jack panted, backing up into the wall while Troy approached his father. Jack felt his son hugging him and he leaned into his sons chest, tears flowing into his sons shirt. He dropped the beer can, letting it roll on the white carpet and he wrapped his arms around his son's waist and sobbed. _

_"Why did she leave me?" _

_"Its okay Dad, I'm here," Troy whispered. He helped him up and led him to his room, where he stumbled to the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. A hand rubbed his back. _

_Wiping his mouth, Jack was led to his bed where Troy said, "Get some rest Dad. I want you in tip top shape for practice." It was a joke in their family. Once when Troy had been young, he'd gotten pneumonia and Jack managed to ease his son's nerves of getting sicker or dieing by saying when he'd get better he would be able to practice basketball again. _

_"Stay with me," whispered Jack. _

_"Sure," Troy said lovingly back, sounding so much like his mother. _

_Jack lied down, trying to stop the spinning. Troy sighed next to him and began to sing an old lullaby Diane used to sing. _

"_This is the ferry for Shadowtown;It always sails at the end of day," sang Troy, his voice low. Jack felt the spinning easing as he sang on. _

"_Just as the darkness is closing down._  
_Rest, little head, on my shoulder, so;  
A sleepy kiss is the only fare,  
Drifting away from the world we go,  
Baby and I in the rocking chair,  
See where the firelogs glow and spark  
Glitter the lights of the shadowland;  
The winter rain in the window, hark!  
Are ripples lapping upon its strand.  
There! where the mirror is glancing dim,  
A lake lies shimmering cool and still,  
Blossoms are waving above its brim,  
Those over there on the windowsill,  
Rock slow, more slow in the dusky light,  
Silently lower the anchor down!  
Dear little passenger, say "Good night" -  
We've reach'd the harbor of Shadowtown._"

Troy stirred and opened his blue eyes and rolled over, groaning.

"Wakey, wakey!" Jack shook his shoulder slightly. "Time for school."

Troy shot up. He began running a hand through his shaggy hair and cursed under his breath.

"I forgot my homework!" Jack felt like slapping himself. Of course, his son had homework, which he hadn't done, as he had to care of him.

"Do it now, son, and I'll write you a note saying why you were late." Troy flashed his father a smile before running out of his dark colored room.

"Come, Jack, to the land of beer!" sang the head leader of the beer cans. Jack shot the beer an evil glare.

He flipped the channels before turning it off and took a basketball outside to shoot some hoops.

It would distract him long enough.

* * *

**This is my first HSM fic, so be kind and tell me what you think. **

**R&R!**

**Bookworm622**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Detention**

East High prided it self in two things, its basketball team and its academic record, however, it didn't mean everyone would get A's.

Troy Bolton just couldn't concentrate, no matter what he did. Staring didn't at the teacher help, neither did taking notes, but he decided if he took notes, he would at least process half of it.

Tapping the pencil on his blank piece of paper, he sighed.

Nope. Didn't work.

Troy rubbed his temples as his history teacher droned on about the civil war.

"Excuse me," said the pristine voice of their vice principle. Troy looked up from his blank sheet of paper to meet the brown eyes of a young girl with brown hair and tanned skin with a shy smile on her pretty face.

"This is Gabriella Montez," said Mr. Mack to Mrs. Leeann. Mrs. Leeann smiled dully and nodded.

Gabriella passed him and sat near Taylor McKessie, a genius and part of the decathlon academic group. Troy blinked in shock, was that really the girl he sang with in the lodge?

After the bell rang, Troy was still left with a blank sheet of paper and a mind full of worry for his father.

_What if he hurts himself and I am not there? _Troy shook his head.

"Hey Troy, where were you yesterday?" Chad, his best friend, asked, as he clutched his basketball to his chest, with his books in his book bag.

"Helping my dad," Troy said. Technically he wasn't lying, as he had been helping him.

Chad hissed slightly in frustration and glanced around before puling him into an empty classroom.

"Hey!" Troy took his arm out of Chad's grasp. "Whats up with you?"

Chad cleared his throat awkwardly and placed his basketball down.

Troy felt fear run up his spine. _Chad never puts down his basketball unless it is serious! _

"Well, captain, there has been some rumors going around," Chad said, "that, well, your dad and mom split and he's been drinking." Troy flinched.

"Ahh," Troy began and lowered his voice, "it's kind of true." Chad blinked. Then again. And again.

"Really?" He said in a straggled, before hugging him. Troy stood stiff and frowned.

"Man, I, we- lets get some help! I mean we need to call the cops and tell them and-," Chad rambled, making absolutely no sense to Troy.

"Huh? Call the police on my dad because he's drinking? He's above age."

"No, no because-," Chad lowered his voice and Troy leaned in just to humor him. "Because of him hitting you."

"WHAT!" Troy exploded his eyes wide with shock. "He doesn't hit me!"

Chad blinked. "Oh, well that's good." He picked up his ball, flashed Troy a smile before leaving but he paused at the doorway, "Well practice is after school at 4."

Troy sat, leaning against another desk, before breathing heavily for a few minutes, trying to clear his thoughts. A ring tone filled to room and Troy opened his jean pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey son!" slurred the voice of his father. Troy sighed. Drinking again?

"What wrong Dad, I need to go to lunch."

"I can't find the knives." Fear ran up his spine and he almost dropped his phone.

"Dad," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'll be right there."

"Okay Troy! See ya!" Troy took no hurry in grabbing his keys and running out to his father's truck.

Hopefully he didn't hit anything in the process of getting home.

Troy swerved to avoid lamp post.

Or hit anything.

* * *

Troy burst through their front door, while calling, "DAD!" His call went unanswered. Troy panted slightly as he took the steps two at a time, running from room to room. However, when he found no one, he felt his panic rise to new levels.

"DAD!" He yelled again. Troy shook his head, trying to clear the images of his father in a bloody puddle.

"Troy," slurred his father's voice. Troy raised to the source of the call to find his father at the bottom of the steps, his hair rumpled, his eyes bloodshot and smelling of alcohol.

Troy hugged his father tightly and took deep breathes, but regretted it, as the smell of alcohol made him nauseous.

"What are you doing home?"

"You called me saying you needed help." Troy looked into his father's dazed eyes before it dawned upon his father.

"Oh, sorry I found them!" He held up a spatula. "Here it is." Troy blinked.

"Ahh Dad well that's not a knife…," he trailed off seeing the put out expression on his father's face.

"I was searching all morning! I don't know where your mother puts everything."

"Let me help, you must be hungry." Jake shook his head.

"No, I'm trying to help you! I feel bad not being able to feed my own child." Troy flashed his father a smile.

"Just help me by stop drinking Dad," Troy said, before glancing at his watch. "I've got to go."

* * *

Troy stared at the gleaming desk in the vice principles office, wincing as he heard the door open behind him.

"Sit down, Mr. Bolton." Mr. Mack came into line of vision with sharp eyes and a scowling face. Troy sat on the cushioned chair and stared slightly to the left of the vice principles face.

"It is against the rules to leave campus without permission from a parent or teacher, therefore you will be having detention after school with Mrs. Darbus. " Troy knew better than to protest. He merely nodded and got up.

He really couldn't wait to tell the team about this.

* * *

"WHAT!" The team protested loudly. Chad glared at his friend, Zeke shook his head solemnly and Jason watched with pity.

Jason knew what it was like to have parents split, as his had been, and having to take care of one while they wallowed in their depression.

"Man," Chad scowled, clapping Troy on the shoulder, and pushing him against the lockers in the changing rooms. He looked him forcefully in the eye.

"This isn't good, we have the championship in two weeks, and without you and Coach here we won't stand a chance! The sub is a joke!" Troy averted Chad's black eyes before saying, "I'm sorry, how about you guys come over on Saturday and we'll practice at my house."

Chad frowned and gestured for the team to huddle in. Troy rubbed his shoulder and watched the sweaty basketball players whisper quietly.

Finally, Zeke turned to him and flashed him a smile, which reassured Troy to no end.

"You have a deal."

* * *

Troy glanced down at the clipboard and called out, "Sally Clifford!" A girl of his age stepped out from the curtain, walked to where Kelsie was sitting at the piano and flushed slightly when she caught sight of him. She gave a gentle wave and he flashed her, his, 'I'm just smiling because you looked' smile and nodded to Mrs. Darbus.

"Begin!" Mrs. Darbus boomed. From where Troy sat, which was in the cushioned seats of the auditorium, he could see how nervous the girl was and Mrs. Darbus wasn't making it any better.

Kelsie began slowly and the girl cleared her throat awkwardly, "Its hard to believe…" Her voice cracked and her pitch was off. Troy winced as Mrs. Darbus held up her hand and said, "Next," before waving at Troy to say the next name.

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans," he called. The fans cheered and as Sharpay made her way up toward the stage, she winked flirtaously at Troy. Ryan followed her dutifully.

"What key?" Troy heard Kelsie asked shyly. Troy felt his lips twitch into a smile. The timid girl was a nice listener when you need someone to talk to if you had problems.

He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but when upbeat music filled the room he knew that wasn't from Kelsie.

"_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see-,"_ Ryan began and Sharpay chimed in with him, _"You were always there beside me; thought I was alone with no one to hold; But you were always right beside me."_

The song was upbeat, Troy thought, but definitely not what Kelsie had been looking for. Kelsie tried to keep her dislike of the new version off her face, but Troy could see the dislike.

As the song ended, the fans and Mrs. Darbus clapped. Troy flashed Sharpay a fake smile as she practically pranced off the stage. As she paced him, he caught the scent of her perfume, heavy and yet light, like ice.

"Bye Troy," she giggled. Troy nodded.

"Any other auditions?" Mrs. Darbus called. Silence filled the room until a small voice called, "I'd like to audition." Troy's head shot up and he caught sight of Gabriella Montez, with her brown hair and pretty face.

"Well, would you like someone to sing with you?" Mrs. Darbus knew of her shyness but was glad to have her audition.

"Yes," Gabriella said before looking for the stage.

"Bolton!" Troy jolted, as did many of the fans and Sharpay and Ryan, who hadn't left yet.

"Yes?" Troy hoped it was for something else.

_Please let it be for something else, please, please!!! _

"Sing with Montez."

_Crap. _

He got up, flashed Gabriella a smile and took a copy of the song. Many were intrigued of the jocks singing so they sat down, hoping Troy would make a fool out of himself.

Kelsie nodded her support to him as he began.

"Its hard to believe that I couldn't see that see-," he began smoothly, nodding to Gabriella, who began softly.

"That you were always right beside me; thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me." Gabriella's voice fit his perfectly, blending in, creating a perfect harmony.

"Stop!" Gabriella and Troy looked up from each other to meet the grinning face of Mrs. Darbus, the stunned face of the crowd and Kelsie's amused eyes.

"Your in, callbacks are next week, Bolton, Montez, dismissed." Troy almost chocked on his words.

"What?"

"Yes, Bolton, it turns out you have more talent then scoring touchdowns-," Troy ignored the wrong reference, "-You'll be singing with Montez. Be back here tomorrow same time to help with the painting."

"Wait up!" Troy called after Gabriella. She turned and stopped, flushing.

"Sorry," she said, tucking a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Its nothing, I just wanted to ask you, did you go to the lodge in New York on-," she cut him off with a startled gasp.

"It was you!"

"I can't believe it!" The both exclaimed as they made their way toward the steps. Troy flashed her a real smile and said, "What were the odds we see each other again!"

"I know," grinned Gabriella. "Wait a second-," she said, looking at his shoe lace but it happened all to fast.

One minute he was next to her, grinning, and the next he was at the bottom of the steps, unconscious, his ankle bent at an odd angle.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you for all reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Here are my reviewers: **

**BrazillianPrincess **

**CorbinsMyMan **

**Sugarrush7z**

**Zashleylove16**

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Bookworm622**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know, I was evil leaving it off, but then again you don't have many authors updating the next day? I want to thank all my reviewers: **

**Sugarush7z (who I dedicate this chapter to as she was the first to review :) )**

**Corbin'sMyMan- Whose name I love! He is soooo hot!**

**Lauzziiix- Nice name. Really hard to spell though. Lol. **

**Brownie88Babe- Also love the name! I looooovvvvveee brownies!!! drool Sorry. **

**Hundredandthree-xo- We all love the beer cans. My favorite is the ringleader :) **

**Carito06- Thanks for the reivew! **

**Dreamer3097- Troy is back! He will be saved from the forces of the stairs one day! **

**Thanks again reviews! Whoever reviews first will get the next chapter dedication, which might be up later today if I get enough support. hint hint**

* * *

Chapter 3: Twinkle Town

Gabriella panicked. Quickly, she grabbed her phone, hopped down the steps, called 911 (to which they said they would come immediately) and touched Troy's face, hoping he wasn't dead. It wasn't cold which was a good sign. She touched his arms and felt for a pulse.

There was one.

She flinched as the sound of sirens filled the schools campus. The nurse who, in a miraculous twist of fate, rounded the corner and rushed toward the two, her blonde hair flying behind her, her eyes wide with worry at the still body.

"What happened?" exclaimed Sarah.

"He- he fell," Gabriella stuttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll get the ambulance-," Sarah's words were useless as two men with a stretcher came into the stairwell.

The loaded him silently and Gabriella followed. They loaded him in and one of the older men asked her, "Are you coming?" She nodded and climbed in. She sat next to Troy, who was still unconscious. She brushed his hand against hers, for reassurance he wasn't dead, that he was still warm.

She sniffed.

_I hope he'll be alright,_ she thought with worry. _He looks so pale though cute- hey, don't think that! _

She shook her head, scowling at her thoughts. A ringer filled the ambulance and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gabby! Are you alright! I saw an ambulance rush up toward your school!" Gabriella felt herself smiling. Her mother's panicked tone made her feel back down to earth.

"Well I'm not the one whose injured but I'm in it. I was with the person who got hurt and I wanted to make sure they were alright."

"Oh, well did you make any friends dear?" She sounded awkward but Gabriella smiled.

"I did, her name is Taylor McKessie, who likes math too and I tried out for a musical-," she sighed. "The person who is with me was at the auditions."

"Why? Did you make him faint in shock of your beautiful voice?" Charlotte joked. Gabriella felt her lips twitch but as she glanced at Troy, she felt tears come to her eyes.

"No he fell down the steps," she sniffed.

"Oh dear," he mom whispered. "Well, call me when he wakes up."

"Bye," Gabriella said, "I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

* * *

Jack rubbed his forehead. The beer were calling to him, but he held back. His son needed him, not matter what.

"Come, Jack!" called the ringleader, as Jack dubbed him, and the others joined in on the call.

"Come, come forget!"

"Shut it!" he hissed and they fell silent. Getting up from his recliner, he made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find a recipe for tonight's dinner. He wanted to surprise his son with dinner, as he knew Troy had gotten in trouble for leaving campus.

As he searched the cook book, ("What does simmer mean?"), the phone rang but Jack paid no attention to it.

_Let the machine get it,_ Jack thought as he searched the dictionary for some of the terms in the cookbooks, which wasn't helping at all.

The machine beeped and the message began.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton, this is Blackwell's hospital-," Jack jolted and stared at the machine before stumbling to the phone.

"This is Jack Bolton," he panted. "Whats wrong?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "This is Dr. Shaft, your son's doctor. He's here in the hospital with a broken ankle and a mild concussion. Apparently he fell down the steps at school and someone called the ambulance. I would like it you'd come soon---," Jack cut him off.

"Yes, I'll come immediately." He hung up. Then he narrowed his eyes.

Troy had his truck!

* * *

Charlotte Montez whipped sweat from her forehead, trying to finish cleaning and unpacking the living room. The room was a mess of boxes, wrapping paper and knickknacks.

DING-DONG! The door bell sang before it rang again.

DING-DONG. Charlotte scowled.

"Stupid kids, need to learn about patience!" She pushed bubble wrap out of her walking space and answered the front door.

Jack Bolton stood on her front porch, his eyes wide and panicked. He shifted awkwardly before running a hand through his hair.

"This may sound really odd but can I borrow your car?"

"Why," Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well my son borrowed my truck and he's in the hospital and I need to get to him." Once Charlotte heard this, she said nothing but grab her keys and said as she walked out the door with him, "I'm driving."

* * *

Troy opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. His head was throbbing, his right leg felt heavy and to top it his nose itched!

"Am I dead?" Troy asked himself aloud.

"No Mr. Bolton, you're not." Troy lifted his head from the pillows and sat up, dragging his heavy leg up while doing so.

"You have a mild concussion and a broken ankle," Mr. Shaft, his regular doctor said mildly. He was a middle-aged man, with two grown up children and a wife.

Troy managed to nod.

_BROKEN ANKLE!_ He inwardly screamed. _The team is going to kill me! _

"Your father is coming to pick you up. We have a set of crutched for you," Mr. Shaft said before handing him a glass of water. He drank it thankfully.

"A young women is out if the hallway waiting for you. Would you like to see her?"

Troy mentally frowned. Who was outside?

Then is dawned upon him: Gabriella. Troy nodded to the doctor and placed the glass on his bedside table.

The door opened hesitantly and Gabriella came in looking concerned. She smiled at him shyly and sat next to him.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, "I wouldn't know what to do if you had been injured more than now. The school would kill me if they learned you had died two weeks before the game." Troy flashed her a grin.

"No worries, I would have haunted them if they tormented you." A silence filled the room, filled in with the occasional beep of the monitor or talking outside.

The door burst open, Jack panting and her mother standing behind him amused.

"Hey Dad," Troy said amusedly. Jack came over and hugged him saying, "You've got your mother's clumsiness."

Gabriella laughed and Charlotte shook her head and gestured for Gabriella to leave the two alone.

Outside the room, Gabriella and her mother talked quietly until the door opened and Jack came out and said, "I've got to get the crutches, I'll be right back." He winked at Gabriella, "Make sure he doesn't do anything else too stupid."

Charlotte smile at his humor and led Gabriella inside Troy's room. Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a magazine. He looked up as they entered.

Gabriella looked him in his blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

_What are you doing? He's cute but way out of your league! _She scolded herself mentally.

Jake came in with the crutches and Troy eyed them as if they were alien.

"Great," muttered Troy, "something more I can get hurt on."

Gabriella stifled her laughter as he managed to the hang of them as they walked toward the elevator. Jake and her mom were chatting behind them.

The elevator music was vaguely annoying but Troy withstood it as he couldn't help but looking at Gabriella with her pretty face and her hesitant nature.

"So," Charlotte Montez began breaking the silence, "you auditioned for the musical, who was your partner?" Troy paled. Gabriella must have seen his pale face and she said, "He's one of the guys in my history class, can't remember the name."

_Thank you! Thank you! I thank you for entirety! _Troy thanked her mentally as his father hated Darbus and anything that involved her.

As the doors opened, Troy shot Gabriella a 'Thank you' grin. She smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke up on the couch, as he couldn't get up the stairs to his room the night before. He grimaced and rubbed his head. He needed to take his medicine. As he wobbled to the kitchen, he remembered his father had a surprise for him this morning.

The smell of toast and waffles hit Troy as he wobbled in. His father made breakfast!

"Morning," Jack said, before placing a plate in front of Troy's seat. "Sit down."

Troy sat and began to eat the waffles, which were surprisingly good.

"I have good new and bad news," Jack said, "which one do you want first?"

"Uhh," Troy narrowed his eyes in thought, "how about the bad news so the good news can help once you finish the bad news?"

"Okay," Jack cleared his throat, "well your mother's coming to visit, as she thinks your injuries are my fault." The unsaid words hung in the air.

"Well the good news is I'm having our junk room turned into your temporary room until you get your cast off."

Their junk room was as it was named. Boxes upon boxes of old things they couldn't bear to part with. It was the only room that was downstairs with a door. The rest were open and free.

"Thanks!" Troy said enthusiastically.

"Also, since you can't drive, Gabriella will be driving you." Troy thought this over and nodded to his father. He wanted to know Gabriella more, since she was shy and didn't talk much, he knew she needed someone to talk to. Every one did.

As Gabriella drove up, Troy waved to his father and made his way toward her red car. As he got in, he thanked her profoundly.

"It's not a problem," she said, "you sang with me and I knew that wasn't easy in front of everyone." Troy just smiled at her. She looked pretty today with her hair long and curly, tied to the side and a cami under a brown jacket and a flowery skirt.

"You mind?" He gestured to the radio. She shook her head. He turned it on to B101.

"And here's Let me be your hero by Enrique Iglesias."

"_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
and never look back?  
Would you cry,  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight-," _

As they drove up to the school, the song ended and many kids stood in the parking lot, waiting for something-

No, someone. Troy.

"Crap," grumbled Troy as he caught sight of the many fans and the basketball team.

"You really don't like that do you?" Gabriella asked as she parked.

"No," sighed Troy, "I like basketball and being the captain but not the drooling fans."

As he got out, Chad approached him, ranting like a mother hen.

"What did you do now? Are you serious? Getting hurt before the game!! You look like shi--," Troy cut him off by saying loudly, "Sorry Mother!"

The crowd snickered. Gabriella smiled and said, "See you Troy." Troy tried to call her back but the crowd separated them.

* * *

R& R!

Bookworm622


End file.
